


i'll pay it instantly with all my heart

by myhappyface



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhappyface/pseuds/myhappyface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Derek hit the road, Lannister style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll pay it instantly with all my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I have never driven cross country. Title is from "Merchant of Venice." Please see the end notes for detailed information about the warnings.

**[nevada]**

She gets it out of him two days later, at the only motel they stop at in Nevada. He's showering while she sits on the toilet, because she can't stand even the negligible strength of the plywood door between them, and over the spray she can hear him crying. It's not that she hasn't also cried in the shower -- she has -- it's that she can smell guilt and fear sunk deep into his skin.

She pushes the shower curtain out of the way and pulls him out of the tub by his shoulders. 

"You have to tell me what it is, D.," she says. "We don't have the room for secrets."

He tries to look away, but she grabs his chin. By sheer strength of will, she keeps her eyes from flaring red -- she doesn't want him to tell his alpha; she wants him to tell _her_.

When he does, she wishes selfishly that she'd never asked. It's theirs to carry now instead of just his, though, which is more important than the fury that burns through her at the thought of an Argent's hands on her brother.

They fall asleep pressed together under the rough motel blankets, his damp skin drying against her pajamas.

 

**[utah]**

They've been driving mostly during the day, but Laura only makes it a few hours that morning before the road starts blurring. Instead of handing over the keys to Derek, who hasn't said a word in the last two days, she pulls over at a rest stop and they walk the grounds. They find a small creek to sit by. Laura pushes Derek onto his back and goes to sleep with her head on his chest, listening to the water move along.

 

**[colorado]**

They stop for a few days in Denver and she gets a room with one bed instead of two. Derek draws the curtains and piles their bags by the window. They'd sold their father's car on the way out of Salt Lake City and bought something old enough to be unremarkable and new enough to be reliable, but there's no use inviting trouble. 

Derek looks over the laminated channel guide and asks if she wants the TV on.

"No," she says, "come here."

He stumbles toward her, graceless and coltish the way she remembers him being at fifteen or sixteen, not the way he'd been the last few weeks before the fire, when he was --

She opens her arm and tugs him in close, petting his hair and rubbing their cheeks together. He relaxes slowly under her hands.

When she steps back, he steps forward, following after her like always, and she stops him with a hand on his chest, slides it down to tug at the belt loop on his jeans.

He pulls the shirt over his head and the jeans down his hips. He's wearing a pair of boxer-briefs, which she lets him keep. She pushes his chest until he lies back on the bed, then kicks off her own shirt and jeans and wraps herself around his back.

"Laura--"

She lets her claws grow and digs them into his hip until he whimpers and turns his head into the pillow. She pulls him as tightly against herself as she can.

"Go to sleep, D."

They do.

 

**[nebraska]**

They rent an apartment outside of Lincoln for a few weeks, the longest they've stopped running since the fire, until someone follows Laura home from the bar where she works. She and Derek are both in bed when the guy plasters himself against their pay-as-you-go door. He doesn't know who you are, she tells herself, he's just an asshole who doesn't like being told no.

They still leave the next day.

 

**[iowa]**

It's dark when she wakes up to the change in his heartbeat. She nuzzles sleepily against the back of his neck. They've been sharing a bed since they left Denver.

"Laura, I need to go to the bathroom."

She huffs a little and rolls him over onto his back. He meets her eyes then looks away, body a tense line of misery. 

She palms his dick through his underwear and he bucks into her hand. His eyes are wide.

"What are you doing? Laura, what are--"

She presses harder, rubbing, until he comes. She knows without checking that her eyes are blood red, new and full of power, and can feel the triumph rushing through her.

She pulls his underwear down around his thighs and licks him clean. He's still half-hard, and she strokes him the rest of the way back. She moves her panties to the side and presses down until he's fully seated inside her.

His breath is coming fast and shocky, but when she kisses him his mouth falls open under hers, easy as anything, and his hands grip at her hips. She pulls one of them to rub against her clit. He comes again when she does.

Carefully, she turns his jaw and bares his neck. She bites him and his entire body shakes.

"I don't understand," he says, mostly into the pillow. His dick is still inside her. His hand is clenched at her hip. She pulls back from his neck a little once it smells the way she wants it to, just enough to kiss at his face until he turns to look at her.

"It's just us, now, Derek," she says. "We have to stick together. No one else, okay? I'm going to take care of you."

 

**[illinois]**

She tries to guess what their mom would do and can't, although she's pretty sure it wouldn't be what Laura's already done. She tries to imagine their mom angry, betrayed, _Your baby brother, Laura, I gave him to you to look after, not to--_ , but can't. She tries to feel disgusted at herself, at what she's done, but all she feels is relief, because it means no one else is going to be able to get to Derek. She wonders if Derek, quiet on his side of the bed, is having the same problem.

If their mom _were_ here, though, they'd both be at home and Derek would be reading on the couch and their father would be watching baseball in his armchair and Laura wouldn't have any idea what her little brother looks like when he comes, so all in all the question is pretty fucking academic.

 

**[indiana]**

There's an animal sanctuary in Albion that's supposed to have wolves, and Laura thinks seeing them, protected and loved, might make Derek and her feel better.

They get pretty close to one of the wolves before the guide warns them off, but the wolf rolls over to expose its belly and they both kneel down in the dirt next to it.

"Can we pet it?" Derek asks -- Laura, not the guide, and Laura finds herself in the familiar position of translating Derek to the rest of the world, the way she had when he was a shy six year old, a surly middle schooler, a shy freshman, the way she always had until he'd started dating. She didn't realize how much she misses it until she gets it back again: her chest seizes up a little and she lets the guide think the wetness in her eyes and the heaving of her breasts are for him. She digs a claw into the underside of her thigh to keep from changing.

"We're really not supposed to. If he attacks you guys I could lose my job."

The wolf's tongue lolls out. Laura says _please_. The guide gives them five minutes, and Laura keeps herself between him and Derek the whole time so he won't see Derek's blue, blue eyes.

 

**[pennsylvania]**

Laura buys them drinks with her fake I.D. and her deep v-neck shirt, a beer for Derek and a Cherry Bomb for herself, then keeps buying them. It would take more alcohol than this to even get her buzzed, but she likes the sweet taste of it heavy on her tongue and the warmth of it going down her throat.

She leaves her drink and her brother at the bar and joins the crowd on the dance floor, close enough to keep Derek in sight. She could feel him even if they were in separate buildings, but she still doesn't like him being out of arm's reach. He's holding his beer bottle too tight and frowning into the crowd whenever a surge pushes her away from him.

Laura's looking at the angry lines on his forehead and hearing their dad saying, _Kid, if you don't lighten up your face is gonna stick that way_ when someone grabs her hips and starts grinding against her ass. Before she can shove the guy off, Derek already has, and then he's taking her by the hand, pulling her out the emergency exit and into an alley with the club's dumpsters.

He pushes her against the wall and tugs her jeans down as he gets on his knees, shoving his face against her and taking deep, gasping breaths. He whines a little when she pulls at his hair, but he's never taken the initiative before, just takes what she gives him, and she needs to see his face.

He ignores her, instead pulling her panties down and spreading her lips so he can lick and suck at her clit. It's only a minute before she's trying to keep quiet while she comes, thrusting against his tongue with movements she can't control. He stands up and yanks his jeans down, jerks himself off onto her with his face pressed against hers, and when she can hear again she hears him saying desperately _no one else, no one else_ against her mouth. She kisses him until she can taste his blood.

 

**[new york]**

She spends their first day in the city making nice with the area alpha. Three hours in, she and Derek sniff and are sniffed by the entire pack. They're not joining the New York pack, but they don't want any misunderstandings on the full moon. 

Derek leaves after the introductions are over with and Laura finishes up. It's hard to think of what she just did as negotiating a treaty, because the Hale pack currently has a membership of two, but now that they're around other werewolves she has to be assertive, she has to look out for them.

Derek's waiting on a bench across the street when she walks out.

"Find anything?" she asks. She pulls him up by his arm and wraps it around her shoulders. The apartment he shows her has an office, a den, one-and-a-half baths, and one bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> The first time Laura and Derek have sex, Laura is the aggressor. Derek doesn't resist but does not give explicit consent. Ages aren't really discussed, but I'm putting Derek at sixteen or seventeen for the time of the fire and Laura two or so years older.
> 
> If after reading you think there are additional tags/warnings needed, please drop me a comment or a message.


End file.
